parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Jr. Characters Meet Blue's Big Musical Movie Part 2
'Transcript' *Blue: (Barks) *Tickety: Okay, This is How It Goes. *(Song Starts) *Tickety: I Like to Be a Classroom Teacher, to Teach the Kids About Life's Great Features, Got to Work Real Hard, You Gotta Be Real Smart, I Know I Can Do It, I Know I Can Do It, I Know I Can Do It, I Know I Can Do..., I Know I Can Do It, I Know I Can Do It, I Know..., I Know I Can Do....(Coughs) *Mailbox: I, I Didn't Quite Get That, Tickety, What Did You Say? *Slippery: I Can't Hear You Tickety! *Dora: We Can't Understand What You're Singing Is. *Shovel: What'd You Say? *Pail: Are You Okay? *Mailbox: Tickety, Maybe You Ought to Take a Drink Of Water. *Diego: Is Tickety Okay? *Pablo: Oh No! Tickety is Not Singing Good! *Tyrone: Pablo? *Pablo: Tickety Can't Sing It! *Linny: Pablo? *Pablo: She Wouldn't Sing a Song! *Dora: Pablo! *Pablo: Yeah? *Tyrone: Maybe Her Voice is Not Singing Good. *Pablo: Oh. *Tickety: La, La, Laa... *Linny: I Can't Hear Tickety. *Kai-Lan: It's Kind of Hard to Hear You, Tickety. *Wubbzy: What's The Matter, Tickety? *Sportacus: What Happened to Your Voice? *Tickety: I Don't Know, It Wasn't Like This, This Morning, Maybe It's Cause I've Been Singing So Much, La, La, Laa... *Steve: Maybe, That Happens to Me Sometimes Too. *Stephanie: It Does? *Steve: Yeah, Don't Worry, Tickety, I'm Sure Your Voice Will Be All Better, Tomorrow. *Tickety: But the Show is Today! *Mailbox: Tickety's Right! *Slippery: What Can She Do? *Pail: I Don't Think She Can Sing. *Shovel: Her Voice is Too Low. *Steve: Yeah, Yeah, Th-Th, The Show is Today. *Miss Spider: What are We Gonna Do? *Tickety: Well, Maybe I Can Do Something Else in the Show. *Slippery: Of Course! *Mailbox: Yeah! *Pail: Good Thinking, Tickety. *Steve: But What? *Holley: Do You Know What Else Tickety Can Do, Besides Sing? *Tickety: I..., I Can Ring My Bells! *Steve: Ring Your Bells, That's It, That's What Tickety Can Do in the Music Show! *Pail: Oh Smart! *Steve: All Right, Cool, Problem Solved! *Tickety: Wait Everybody, What About Blue?, Blue Needs Another Partner. *Blue: (Barks A Tune) *Steve: Tickety's Right. *Oswald: Duet Needs Two Singers. *DJ Lance: Uh-Huh. *Twist: Exactly. *Dan Handerson: Steve's Right. *Max: Partner! *Ruby: You're Right, Max! *Milli: How are We Gonna Do the Big Music Show, If Blue Dosen't Have a Singing Partner? *Tickety: Don't Give Up, Blue, You'll Go On, With a New Partner! *Bot: A New Partner! *The Bubble Guppies: Yeah, A New Partner! *Jack: That's a Great Idea! *Steve: Blue, We Can Find You Another Partner to Sing With in Your Duet!, Okay, Let's All Think, Who Can Be Blue's Singing Partner? *(Blue Stamps the Pawprint) *Oobi: What a Great Idea! *Steve: We'll Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out Who Should Be Blue's Singing Partner. *(Music Plays) *Steve: We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues, Cause It's a Really Great Game, Yeah! *Little Bill: So Remember, Blue's Pawprints, Will Be On the Clues. *Little Bear: Blue's Clues! *Steve: And You Know What, We Better Add Finding Blue's Singing Partner, To Our List of Things to Do, We're Gonna Play Blue's Clues, To Find Blue's Singing Partner, Three Blue's Clues Will Tell Us Who. *Sidetable: Sing Sing Sing Si-Sing, Sing About Any Old Thing, I Just Wanna Sing, *(Pawprint Squeaks) *Maggie: Wow! *Beast: That Singing Made the Pawprint Go Away! *Hamilton: Wow!, I Wonder Who's Singing. *Sidetable: Dooby-Doo, Sing, Whoo Hoo, Sing, Yeah, Soobity, Doobidy, Dappity, Dap...(Gasps) *Franklin: Where Was That Singing Coming From? *All: Sidetable Drawer? *Sidetable: Steve, Hi, Nick Jr. Characters, I Have Something to Ask You. *Maisy: Yeah? *Sidetable: Well, Uh, I Want to Uh, Could I... *Mr. Salt: Steve, Steve, I Can't Find the Flour. *Steve: Try the Bottom Shelf. *Kipper: Sorry, What Did You Wanna Say? *Sidetable: Well, Um, You See, I Wanted to... *Mr. Salt: Steve! *Steve: Just One Second! *(Crash) *Mr. Salt: Uh-Oh! *Steve: Um, I Better Go Help Mr. Salt in the Kitchen. *Bob the Builder: Don't Worry, Steve, We'll Stay With Sidetable, You Too, Right? *Mr. Salt: Better Get a Mop! *Binyah Binyah: Great! *The Curious Buddies: Great Idea! *Steve: Okay, Sidetable, Hold That Thought, I'll Be Right Back. *(Song Plays) *Sidetable: How Will I Get, To Sing In the Show, If My Friends, Never Know?, I'm Too Shy, To Even Try. *Dora: Aww, Don't Worry Sidetable. *Diego: There You Are, Steve! *Steve: Okay, Now, Sidetable, What Did You Wanna Ask? *Sidetable: Could I, Could I, Could I.... *Uniqua: Could You What? *Sidetable: Could I Give You the Notebook? *Linny: Yeah! *Steve: Sure!, Thanks Sidetable, You Know, I Can Tell I'm Really Gonna Need Your Help Today, Trying to Figure Out Who Should Be Blue's Singing Partner, And Getting Everything Done in Time for the Big Show. *Kai-Lan: Will You Help Us? *Wubbzy: Wow! Wow! *Sportacus: Great! *(Song Plays) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find, Uh... *Nick Jr. Characters: Pawprint! *Steve: Oh, A Pawprint, Right, And That's Our First, *Nick Jr. Characters: Clue! *Steve: A Clue? *Nick Jr. Characters: A Clue! *Steve: Then We Put It In Our Notebook, Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Dora and Diego: We Gotta Find Another Pawprint. *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: That's the Second Clue! *Kai-Lan: We Put It In Our Notebook. *Wubbzy: Cause They're Who's Clues? *Sportacus: Blue's Clues! *Stephanie: We Gotta Find the Last Pawprint! *Miss Spider: That's the Third Clue. *Holley: We Put It In Our Notebook! *Oswald: Cause They're Blue's Clues, *Yo Gabba Gabba Characters, The Fresh Beat Band, Dan, and Max: Blue's Clues! *Ruby: You Know What to Do! *Bot: Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair, and Think, *Molly: Think, *Steve: Think, Cause When We Use Our Minds, Take a Step at a Time, We Can Do, Anything *Blue: (Barks) *All: That We Wanna Do! *Steve: Do, Dooby-Doop-Do, Do Do Dooby-Do Do Do Do (Scat Singing), You Know, I Love Songs, I Love Singing Songs, I Love Making Up Songs, In Fact, That's What I Wanna Be, In the Big Music Show, I Want to Be a-a Song Maker Upper, Yeah, Do You Wanna Be a Song Maker Upper with Me? *All: Yeah! *Jack and Mary: Yippee! *Steve: Great!, Now All We Need Is--Is, Is Make Up a Song, Then We Can Sing It in the Big Music Show. *Blue: (Barks) *Oobi: Thanks, Blue. *Steve: We Better Add That to Our List of Things to Do, Make Up a Song, To Sing with the Nick Jr. Characters, in the Big Music Show, There! *Blue: (Barking A Tune) *Little Bill: Blue's Right! *Steve: And We Need to Find Three Blue's Clues, to Figure Out Who Should Be Blue's Singing Partner, Let's Go! *Little Bear: Come On! Category:Nick Jr Spoofs Category:Blue's Big Musical Movie Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas